Random Drabbles
by drcjsnider
Summary: These are random drabbles about Harry Potter characters. They are posted in no particular order and are not meant to connect to each other. Many different ships are represented for example: Harry/Pansy, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Hannah
1. BEEN AROUND Harry and Pansy

**Title:** Been Around  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing/Characters:** Harry/Pansy  
**A/N:** Drabble for emm718 - Prompt: Sparkle.

"Merlin, it's huge!"

Harry blushed at the wide-eyed appreciation shining from Pansy's face.

"So you like it?" he asked hesitantly.

"It's… it's beautiful," she replied, licking her lips.

"Look if you are scared— "

"No!" she interrupted. "But I want you to understand that you're not my first."

"I am not shocked. You are a beautiful, exciting, mesmerizing woman. Nevertheless, I hope that I'm special."

She nodded fervently.

"That's a yes? You want to do it?"

Pansy glanced down once more at the large emerald and diamond engagement ring he'd slipped on her finger before replying, "Yes, let's get married!"


	2. MAKE BELIEVE Fred and Pansy

**Title:** Make Believe  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing/Characters:** Fred/Pansy  
**A/N:** Drabble for mandyjg – Prompt: Surprises.

Pansy Parkinson was not a woman with whom one could trifle without her full cooperation, knowledge, and consent. Therefore, when she showed up at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes near closing time offering herself as a test subject for the twin's line of 'adult' products, Fred wasted no time locking up the shop and ushering Ms. Parkinson into the lab.

After several hours of pleasurable and satisfying experimentation, Fred escorted the content witch back to the front of the shop. He grinned cockily, when she pulled his head down for a final goodbye kiss.

His grin, however, faded away as she whispered while slipping out the door, "Twin, tell George that the next time he is late for one of our dates, I'll play shop assistant with one of his other brothers."


	3. HIS FIRST Neville and Hannah Abbot

**Title:** His First  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters/Pairing:** Neville/Hannah Abbott  
**A/N:** Drabble for missdagane.

Neville Longbottom broke away from the throng of well-wishers surrounding him. "Hannah!" he called to the blond witch, slowly making her way across the Great Hall.

"Hey Neville," she smiled wearily.

Although he hadn't seen her in nine months, she looked much older now then when she'd left Hogwarts. "Um… I'm glad you came back."

"I needed to come for my Mum," she explained. "It was my way of showing that her death wasn't in vain."

"Yeah," he nodded. "That's why I stayed. Because of my parents, I mean."

"Why? What happened to your parents?" she asked.

Neville's eyes opened wide as he realized what he'd just said. Standing a bit straighter, he took a deep breath. Hannah then became the first person he ever told about his Mum and Dad's sacrifice.


	4. DIVA Harry and Pansy

**Title:** Diva  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/Characters:** Harry/Pansy  
**A/N:** Drabble for dorito2000 - Prompt: Summer.

"Harry I'm hot," Pansy whined, from the dock that over-looked the pond at the Burrow.

"Hop in the water, luv. It's cool in here."

She made a face. "It smells. Let's go to the Riviera."

Harry sighed then turned toward the pond to watch Ginny trying to teach Neville to swim, while Ron and Fred tried to out prank each other to get Hermione's attention. He sometimes wished he were dating a more easy-going girl.

It wasn't until Pansy dropped the straps of her bikini top, handed him a bottle of sunscreen, and demanded that he rub it onto her back, that Harry recalled the benefits of dating a high-maintenance woman.


	5. SECRETS OF PASSION Lucius and Narcissa

**Title:** Secrets of a Passionate Marriage  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing/Characters:** Lucius/Narcissa  
**A/N:** Drabble for floorcoaster - Prompt: Candle.

Lucius and Narcissa had a very active and healthy sex life. In fact, Lucius at times worried that his wife was too enthusiastic when it came to sexual experimentation. After spending the first two months of their marriage magically healing all sorts of bite marks, fingernail scratches, and rope burns, the blond wizard had ordered the _Malfoy Family's_ _Guide to Proper Wifely Behavior _updated to prevent Narcissa from bringing whips, chains, gags, and a host of other adult products into their bedroom.

Unfortunately for Lucius' more pedestrian bedroom inclinations, Narcissa Malfoy was a very resourceful witch – one who could find inventive sexual uses for even the most common household product. Moreover, she often liked to introduce her innovations right in the midst of their love-making, not giving her husband much of an opportunity to protest. Tonight, however, he refused to be caught unaware.

"Lucius," Narcissa grinned wickedly, her eyes gleaming in the firelight. "Come back to bed."

He shook his head, not caring that he was cold, naked, and hard. "Not until you get rid of the candle!"


	6. TAKE CARE Neville and Lavender

**Title:** Take Care  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/Characters:** Neville/Lavender  
**A/N:** Drabble for the rainbow jen - Prompt: Flowers.

"Neville, you have got to stop getting hurt," Lavender scolded as she cast a healing charm on the cut above his eye.

"Ouch!" he yelped involuntarily, as her spell failed to close the gash.

"Bloody hell!" she huffed. "I'm pants at these spells."

"It's okay," he smiled and started to rise.

"Sit back down," she ordered, before pulling out a vial of salve. "This is to stop infections. Padma made it, so you can trust it to work."

Neville nodded and allowed her to rub the mixture gently across his cuts. The pain slowly began to recede. Sighing contentedly, he promised to send her a bouquet of flowers once a week if she would continue to look out for him.

"Silly boy," she smiled, squeezing his hand. "I would have done it for one kiss."


	7. DAZZLING VEELA Delacour and Death Eater

**Title:** Dazzling Half-Veelas who knocked out the Dark Lord's Secret Underground Lair  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/Characters:** Delacour Cousin/Death Eater  
**A/N:** Drabble for pokeystar

In the months after Voldemort's defeat, historians began to gather and compile information about those skirmishes, which while small and relatively unknown, played a tremendous role in weakening the Dark Lord's Death Eaters. Out of all the tales published in three volume monograph, _The Rise and Fall of Tom Riddle_, the one that was most beloved by the children of Bill and Fleur Weasley was the story of how the Delacour cousins had infiltrated an underground training facility outside of Hogsmeade.

"Of course, it is utter shite," Bill told Harry.

"Beeel, it iz not!" Fleur protested.

"Some Death Eater grabbed the girl at the wedding, locked her up in the dungeon at his manor house, and then promptly fell in love. He released her and turned himself in that same day."

"But ze house contained meny emportant papers," Fleur added.

Harry shrugged. "It doesn't matter, really. It's still a great title for a chapter."


	8. LIFE LESSONS Lucius and Draco

**Title:** Life Lessons  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairing/Characters:** Lucius and Draco  
**A/N:** Written for **fallenmelody** drabble-a-thon. Lucius' last line is a modified quote from Al Capone.

Draco Malfoy was excited to be picking up his school supplies with his father. It was rare that Lucius took time off from work. That he had done so in the case, confirmed in Draco's mind that _this_ was important—that his first year at Hogwarts would set the tone for the rest of his academic career. Draco, therefore, was filing away all the little nuggets of wisdom Lucius was passing down to him while they strolled along Diagon Alley.

"Making the right sort of friends is extremely important. Purebloods and half-bloods with Ministry ties should all be included among your acquaintance. Do try and stay away from the Muggle-born, however, their ignorance of magic will just slow you down."

Draco nodded.

"Also do not be afraid to use your charm to get what you want. If you develop a winning smile and a pleasing attitude you can get far."

"Yes, father," the boy replied.

Stopping in front of Ollivander's, Lucius smiled down at his son. "What we selected here will become your most prized possession."

"A wand?"

Lucius nodded. "You can go a long way with a smile. But you can go a lot further with a smile, a wand, and an Imperius Curse."


	9. JEALOUSY Ron and Hermione

**Title:** Jealousy  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/Characters:** Ron/Hermione  
**A/N:** Drabble written for dhr100, prompt: Jealous

"I hate that stupid, slimy, git," Ron groaned to his best mate, as he watched the bushy-haired girl he loved dance in the arms a tall, blond man.

"You do not," Harry replied, taking a drink of his fire whiskey.

"Yes, I do. Just you wait until it happens to you!"

Harry laughed. "It's not going to happen to me, because I'm smart enough not to encourage this sort thing."

"I didn't encourage it!" Ron huffed, continuing to glare at the dancing couple.

"Please!" Harry chuckled. "I heard what you told her before she stepped on the Hogwarts' Express. You practically pushed her into his arms."

"Sod off," Ron barked, his hand tightening around his drink as the blond leaned down to press kisses along the neck of the girl.

Before Ron could do something stupid, like march onto the dance floor and punch the blond in the nose, Hermione sat down next him and squeezed his knee. "Stop glowering at your new son-in-law," she whispered.

"I can't help it," he grunted. "I never thought I'd lose Rose, especially not to ferret-face's son!"

"You haven't lost her. You are still her father, the first man she ever loved."

"Yeah," he pouted, draining the last of his drink. "But now I have to share."


	10. SUMMER Ron and Hermione

**Title:** Summer  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing/Characters:** Ron/Hermione  
**A/N:** Drabble for RHR100 - Prompt: Smut. Hints at Rose/Scorpius.

"You are not leaving the house dressed like that," Ron informed his sixteen-year-old daughter.

"Why not?" Rose replied in confusion, looking down at her green and white polka-dotted bikini.

"It's indecent!"

"Dad! Stop being so old fashioned. There is absolutely nothing wrong with my suit," the redheaded girl informed her father. Her attire was a _trifle _more revealing than what she typically wore when she went swimming at her grandparents. However, after learning that Teddy was bringing Scorpius to the Burrow, Rose had put a little extra effort into her wardrobe selection.

"Besides," she continued when it looked like her father was going to persist in complaining, "Mum's bikini is _much_ skimpier than mine."

Ron's mouth dropped open and his eyes shot upstairs to the still closed door of his bedroom. He shook his head briefly before allowing a sly smile to cross his lips. "Fine. I'm going upstairs to discuss this situation with your mother. This might take a bit," he blushed, "so tell your grandmum we will be late."

As Rose watched her father bound up the stairs two at a time, she smirked in satisfaction at having directed his attention away from her. All the same, she did felt a little guilty about deserting her mum.

Undoubtedly, the girl would have been embarrassed to discover that Hermione was pleased, rather than upset, by the private attention her husband focused on her swimsuit.


	11. ONE NIGHT STAND Harry and Pansy

**Title:** One Night Stand  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing/Characters**: Harry/Pansy  
**A/N:** Written for the romancingwizard – Wizards of Summer drabble challenge. Prompt – Sleeping Fitfully. Title taken from Janis Joplin's _One Night Stand_.

Harry never imagined he'd wake up next to _her_ one morning.

He'd fled to Lisbon to avoid the ballyhoo surrounding the fifth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Sitting beside the most beautiful woman at the bar, he'd not realized it was Pansy Parkinson until she spoke.

"You look different."

"It's the nose. A Muggle in Florida did it."

She'd eagerly accompanied him to his room, teasingly claiming it was compensation for suggesting he be turned over to Voldemort.

Harry thought she'd emerged from the war remarkably unaffected, until she'd spent the night whimpering about Amycus Carrow in her sleep.


	12. LOVE AND MARRIAGE Lucius and Narcissa

**Title:** Love and Marriage  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/Characters**: Lucius/Narcissa  
**A/N:** Written for the romancingwizard – Wizards of Summer drabble challenge. Prompt – Knight Bus. Title from Frank Sinatra's _Love and Marriage_.

"Narcissa… I admit that traveling to Paris wandless was a bad idea."

"How typical of you to acknowledge my concerns AFTER doing what you want."

Lucius sighed deeply. He'd hoped a holiday might erode the postwar tension between them. He'd insisted on leaving for France immediately after being cleared by the Wizengamot, even though Narcissa had wanted to wait for their replacement wands.

Who knew living like Muggles was so difficult?

The Knight Bus took a sharp right turn and sent Narcissa careening into the wall. Lucius suspected that restoring his marital happiness would be a long and complicated journey.


	13. MAKE YOU LOVE ME Lysander and Roxanne

**Title:** I'm Going to Make You Love Me  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/Characters**: Lysander/Roxanne  
**A/N:** Written for the romancingwizard – Wizards of Summer drabble challenge. Prompt – Ice Mice. Title taken from Supremes' _I'm Going to Make You Love Me_.

Lysander Scamander couldn't believe his luck. He was on holiday in the Maldives after publishing an exposé on the Ministry in the _Quibbler_. He'd spent the beginning of his trip lazing around on the beach and hanging out at local bars. This morning, however, he'd run into Roxanne Weasley and asked her join him for dinner. She had accepted.

Lysander had fancied Roxanne since Hogwarts, but never got up the nerve to pursue her. Popping a couple of ice mice in his mouth to sweeten his breath, the reporter was now determined to get an 'exclusive' with the beautiful girl.


	14. 10 FACTS ABOUT CISSY Lucius and Narcissa

Title: 10 Random Thoughts About Narcissa Malfoy

**Title:** 10 Random Thoughts About Narcissa Malfoy  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/Characters:** Narcissa

1. Narcissa's earliest memory involves her dancing on her father's feet before he left to attend a ministry ball. She can recall him telling her that she was beautiful girl, with a sweet disposition, and would make some man very happy one day. While he didn't say it to her directly, she remembers thinking that to make HIM happy she must always stay beautiful and sweet.

2. After her father, Narcissa favorite family member growing up was her sister Bellatrix. Her oldest sister had given her sweets, allowed her to play dress up in her clothes, and kept Andromeda from bossing her around.

3. Narcissa never thought about blood status or the obligations of being from a pure-blood family until her sister Andromeda ran off with a Muggle. Publicly she agreed with her father and Bellatrix that Andromeda's decision had disgraced the family. However, privately she found the story of Andromeda's and Ted's star-crossed love affair to be very romantic.

4. Narcissa's favorite subject at Hogwarts was History of Magic. She was fascinated by the stories of how wizards and witches throughout history had interacted with both magical and non-magical races. She also sincerely believed that for Wizarding society to progress and prosper it was essential for more people understand the causes and consequences of past wars, rebellions, and reforms.

5. Lucius Malfoy was the first man Narcissa ever dated or kissed. After they broke up during her sixth year at Hogwarts, she had gone out with several other boys, but none of them made her feel the same butterflies in the stomach as had Lucius. Therefore, when he approached her after his graduation asking for permission to call on her over the summer she had quickly agreed.

6. It had taken Narcissa almost six years to get pregnant with Draco. She and Lucius had resigned themselves to never having children, when one morning she had become violently ill and Lucius had insisted on taking her to St. Mungos where they discovered she was with child. While her pregnancy had been difficult, especially with Lucius being gone so often in the service of the Dark Lord, Narcissa still considered that period the happiest of her life.

8. When Draco went away to Hogwarts, Narcissa stopped eating and took to her bed for nearly two months. Lucius had been beside himself with worry over her physical and mental health. She had pulled herself together only after waking in the middle of the night to find her husband kneeling by her bedside silently crying and clutching her dressing gown to his face.

9. The entire time Bellatrix was in Azkaban, Narcissa faithfully wrote to her once a week. Although she was never sure that her sister received or read her letters, the activity lessened her guilt over how she and Lucius had avoided prison, while Bellatrix and Rudolphus had not.

10. Narcissa had never liked Voldemort. She thought his tactics too common, his ideology too strict, and his methodology too harsh. It wasn't until he threatened her son, however, that she began to despise him. Although she did not speak out against him, her main goals during the last two years had been on keeping Draco safe and protecting her family's interests and status.


	15. SEDUCTION Scorpius and Hermione

**Title:** Seduction  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing/Characters:** Scorpius/Hermione  
**Word Count:** 388  
**A/N:** Drabble for inell - Prompt: Heart-Stopping Kiss. Warning: Character Death.

Scorpius Malfoy placed his hand on the chest of the brown-haired witch lying on the couch in front of him. He loved how her eyes flashed and her heart sped up at his touch. He loved how every deep breath she took, every shiver she felt, was a result of his actions.

He'd been in similar positions before, but never with a witch of her experience, age, or power. This thought momentarily overcame him, threatening to unman him completely. Needing to maintain control, Scorpius took a step away from the couch. His eyes, however, never left the face of Hermione Granger-Weasley.

It was just dumb luck that they'd ended up together today. She had come to Malfoy Manor to see his father on some official business from the Ministry. Scorpius had led her into the study purposely failing to inform her that his parents were out for the day. He'd plied her with fairy wine and charmed her with stories about his professors at Hogwarts. The moment she'd relaxed, he'd made his move.

First, he hit her with a _Stupefy_. He'd then placed a body-bind curse upon her and cast _Silencio_. Once he was confident that she couldn't move and couldn't speak, he'd used _Rennervate_ to awaken her from the stunner. Now she was fully conscious of everything Scorpius was doing, but couldn't respond to or protest his actions. He loved her helplessness.

Scorpius knew his father would be in a rage once he'd discovered his son's latest exploit. Draco had confiscated the boy's wand for a month upon finding the body of a Muggle girl in the Malfoy gardens. Scorpius refused to worry about his father's anger now, not when the witch's skin was still warm and inviting.

Taking a deep breath to get his emotions under control, Scorpius once again stepped close to Hermione. "You're lovely," he whispered, before placing his hand back on her chest. He smiled at how her heart continued to race. Leaning over, he covered her lips with his and he pinched her nose closed between the thumb and forefinger of his free hand. His tongue traced her teeth and explored her mouth until he knew it as intimately as did her own husband. He did not break their kiss, however, until her heartbeat had slowed and come to a stop.


	16. CHARACTER OF PANSY Harry and Pansy

**Title:** The Character of Miss Pansy Parkinson  
**Rating:** R for language  
**Pairing/Characters:** Harry/Pansy  
**Word Count:** 160  
**A/N:** Drabble for **ebilgatoloco** - Prompt: Funny Kiss.

Whenever Harry had to describe Pansy Parkinson to someone who had never met her, he talked about how she was secure, confident, and in control. He discussed her immaculate appearance, her flawless skin, and her haute couture wardrobe. He mentioned her precise speech and her large pretentious vocabulary. He _never_ told anyone about how she tended to punctuate her points with 'burps' when drunk.

"Potter," she burped, not even bothering to excuse herself. "Get your ass over here and refill my glass."

Harry walked toward her with a bottle of Fire Whiskey. "What's my incentive for letting you order me about like a House Elf?"

Pansy grabbed onto his robes and pulled him down to her until they were nose to nose. "You get what you _always_ get, _burp_, unlimited access to my tits and pussy. _Burp_."

Harry laughed, leaned in, and kissed Pansy until they both forgot about her unfinished drink and her rather plebian response to alcohol.


	17. GOODBYE Charlie and Tonks

**Title:** Good-Bye  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing/Characters:** Charlie/Tonks  
**Word Count:** 358  
**A/N:** Drabble for **luvscharlie** - Prompt: Good-Bye Kiss. This turned out a little sad for a Christmas prezzie, but my first time writing this pairing.

"So you're choosing Romania over me?" she demanded, the tips of her hair turning slightly red with her rage.

Charlie would have laughed at her, if he hadn't been so angry himself. Tonks stood naked before him, her hands braced on her hips. He couldn't imagine a sight less likely to inspire fear. "No. You are choosing the Ministry over me," he responded calmly, although he couldn't completely keep the edge out of his voice.

"You told me you loved me!" she spat, her eyes narrowing.

"I do love you, but I'm not going to give up my chance to have a career working with dragons because you only recently decided to be an Auror."

"I didn't recently decide! I've been thinking about it since sixth year. You KNOW that. Besides, you are the one who has had all summer to tell me about Romania and you waited until two days before you have to leave. Just how the fuck am I suppose to interpret that?"

Charlie got out of bed and walked over to her. "You are supposed to realize that it means I couldn't bear to lose you. I knew that if I'd mentioned it earlier you would have found some excuse to end this – _end us_ – long before necessary."

Tonks wanted him to reach out towards her so she could step away, but he just stood there. "You are a selfish bastard, Charlie Weasley."

He didn't argue with her. He didn't turn away. She became so frustrated that she finally raised her hand to slap his face. He caught it in mid-swing and pulled her to him. As their bodies pressed intimately together, he ground his lips against hers. His tongue plunged into her mouth – tasting her, taking her – for one last time. She responded instinctively at first and then desperately, realizing, as did he, that this was possibly their last kiss. Before Charlie could pull away, Tonks bit down on his bottom lip hard, causing him to release her.

"Thanks for nothing, Weasley," she spat, before summoning her clothing and Apparating away.

"Goodbye, luv," he whispered, his fingers wiping the blood from his mouth.


	18. GOBLINS AND THE SWORD Trio

AN: How mad were the goblins that the sword of Gryffindor 'disappeared' from their possession and ended up in Neville's hands at the end of Deathly Hallows?

Everyone had assumed that the destruction of Voldemort would lead to peace and prosperity throughout the wizarding world. No one had been surer of this than the Golden Trio, Order of the Phoenix members, and those who called themselves Dumbledore's Army. Therefore, no one was more shocked, when Neville Longbottom's broken and disfigured body was found hanging from a chandelier in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic less than a year after the war's end.

As fate would have it, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley were the first to see Neville's corpse. Hermione let forth a scream and crumpled to the ground. Harry got sick. And Ron stood as if petrified, unable to tear his eyes away from his disemboweled friend.

Although immediately everyone's thoughts turned to rogue Death Eaters or even Voldemort's return, in the end, Longbottom's murder signaled the start of the Goblin Uprising of 1999.


	19. FAILURE TO COMMUNICATE Ron and Hermione

Title: Failure to Communicate  
Pairing: Ron/Hermione  
Rating: PG-13  
Words: 1248  
A/N: Written for **kalina_blue**'s birthday. The prompt was presents. Sorry this is so late, Sweetie!

Ron was feeling frazzled. He had been home alone with his children for four straight days. Hermione was in the middle of a big case before the Wizengamot and his parents were off in Eastern Europe enjoying their second honeymoon. He never would have guessed that taking care of a precocious toddler and colicky infant was so exhausting. By the time Hermione made it home each evening, Ron was ready to collapse into bed. He was actually looking forward to returning to work the next week, just so he would have some time to relax without the constant demands for his attention.

His stress level only increased when in the middle of changing one of Hugo's dirty diapers an owl started pecking at the nursery window.

"I'll get it Daddy!" Rose shouted, climbing up on the nursery rocker and pushing open the window.

"Rose get down from there!" Ron growled. "You could fall out!"

"I won't fall Daddy. I'll be VERY careful," Rose told him, leaning towards the owl sitting on the ledge.

"ROSE! Do! Not! Move!" Ron shouted, turning away from Hugo temporarily to glare at his daughter.

Rose's eyes got huge and started to fill with tears.

Ron immediately felt bad for having yelled. "Sweetheart…" he began, only to notice out of the corner of his eye that Hugo had put one of his hands into the filthy diaper and then proceeded to rub it into his hair. "Godric H. Gryffindor!" he exclaimed loudly, causing both the children to start to cry.

By the time Ron got Hugo cleaned up and Rosie calmed down, the owl sitting on the window sill was desperate to be off. Ron untied the parchment from the bird's leg and then handed it to Rose. "Read that to me, Sweetheart, while I feed your brother."

Ron sat in the rocker, plopped a bottle into Hugo's mouth, and watched his daughter slowly unroll the parchment. He still couldn't believe the child had just turned four and was already reading. Rose's brow furrowed in concentration and Ron grinned at how much she resembled Hermione.

"Um… Mommy wants you to come before the Wizengamot today at 3 p.m. and to bring presents," Rose informed him.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Also, you are supposed to keep this note secret."

"Let me see that letter."

Rose stood, but before she could even start walking towards him there was a 'pop' and the parchment disintegrated. Her eyes got wide. "I didn't do it, Daddy."

Ron sighed. "I know, Rosie. It must have been one of the Ministry's 'Confidential Communications.' They self-destruct thirty seconds after being opened."

"Neat."

_Yeah, neat,_ Ron thought to himself, glancing up at the clock. He had a little less than one hour to find someone to watch the kids, buy presents, and show up at the Wizengatmot. He was fucking clueless, however, as to why he needed to be there with presents in the first place.

0-0-0

Sixty-three minutes later, Ron stood outside of Courtroom Five on Level 10 of the Ministry of Magic. Hermione's assistant, a thin, nervous bloke that reminded Ron a lot of Percy during his O.W.L. year, kept muttering stuff about being tardy and shooting glances at the large bag of wrapped gifts Ron carried. Eventually the door to the Courtroom opened and Ron was called to take a seat in front of the Wizengamot.

When he settled down, he looked toward the front of the room and saw Hermione standing behind a podium frowning at him and his bag of gifts. "Auror Weasley," she began. "I'm sorry to have called you in to testify with such short notice, but we need some corroboration concerning your partner's statements."

Ron nodded. It was unusual for him to be a witness at a trial Hermione was conducting, unless someone from his department had seriously screwed up. Before Hermione could ask her first question, however, a faint "Hem, hem," came from the far side of the courtroom.

Hermione turned towards the court scribe, Delores Umbridge. While the toad-like witch had thankfully never regained a position of real power in the Ministry, she held too much seniority to simply be fired. "Yes, Ms. Umbridge?"

"I was curious as to why Auror Weasley has a bag full of presents with him. Surely, he isn't trying to bribe the Wizengamot," she tittered in her girlish voice.

Ron had a sudden desire to snarkily inform her that he was just following directions so she could 'sod off.' But when he glanced at Hermione to see if she was sharing his amusement, rather than smiling at him, she looked almost as curious as Umbridge. Ron's eyes got large and he suddenly realized that Rose must have misread the summons. Feeling like he'd just been hit in the stomach by a bludger, Ron stumbled through an explanation of the bag of gifts.

0-0-0

Forty-eight minutes later, Ron sat in his office with Hermione cuddled up on his lap. The trial had ended successfully, in spite of his misunderstanding. "Tell me again what Rose thought the note said?"

Ron sighed and stroked his wife's hair. He tried to sound exasperated, but in actuality, he was enjoying how amusing she found his story. "She said you wanted me to come to the Wizengamot and bring presents."

Hermione giggled. "And you didn't find that the least bit strange?"

"Of course I did, but the damn 'Confidential Correspondence' disintegrated before I had a chance to read it myself."

"This will be a great tale to remind her of when she gets older and starts worrying about misreading potions instructions," Hermione laughed. "Although I am disappointed that she mixed up me wanting your 'presence' at the Ministry and me wanting 'presents' at the Ministry."

"She's four," Ron reminded his wife. "Give her a break."

Hermione nodded and peered over at the bag beside his desk. "What did you end up buying?"

Ron shrugged. "A bunch of novelties from the Wheezes. I was in a rush. I left the kids with George, picked up a couple of dozen pre-wrapped gifts, and Floo'd directly here."

Hermione sat up straight. "You left Rose and Hugo with George? Is Angelina home today?"

"Ur… didn't notice," Ron admitted.

"Oh dear, last time George watched them, everything Rose touched for a week afterwards turned blue."

"I remember. Harry wouldn't send me out on patrol because I was too conspicuous with my blue hair and robes and skin."

Hermione giggled again and leaned back against Ron's chest. "He's had them for almost two hours now. I suppose he's already tested his latest products on them."

Ron nodded, allowing his fingers to trail up the back of Hermione's jumper. He loved her like this – all satisfied and content. "Undoubtedly the damage has already been done."

Hermione shivered at the touch of his hand on her bare skin. "Auror Weasley, are you trying to seduce an officer of the court?"

"Dunno. I might be. What's the punishment for that sort of offense?" His fingers began to trace the sides of her breast.

"Corporal punishment, definitely," she whispered, squeezing his thigh.

Muffling a groan, Ron snapped the strap of her bra against her back. "Let's leave the kids with George a little longer, go home, and you can use all of your magical law enforcement powers to discipline me."

Hermione sighed happily, tilting her face up to kiss him. "Maybe Rose got it right, because I'm ending up with a present after all."

The End


	20. MISCOMMUNICATION Ron and Hugo

Title: Miscommunication  
Author: **drcjsnider**  
Pairing: Ron & Hugo  
Rating: PG-13  
Words: 275  
A/N: Written for snowe in celebration of Ron Weasley's birthday. The prompt was: "You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means." – _The Princess Bride_

"Bollocks!" Ron exclaimed as his wand slipped and an ugly vase he'd been dusting went crashing to the floor. Typically, he would have just swept the pieces into the bin, but the knickknack had been a wedding gift from Hermione's aunt and she would notice if it went missing.

"Daddy what's bollocks mean?" four-year-old Hugo asked from his seat on the couch.

"Ur… it means… time to clean this mess up," Ron blushed.

0-0-0

"Sod it!" Ron growled as the Chudley Cannons lost to Puddlemere United, ending the Quidditch season with the worst record in the league for the fourth year in a row.

"What's sod mean?" Hugo wanted to know, cocking his head to the side and looking so much like Hermione that Ron had to smile.

"It just means that our team lost."

"Okay."

0-0-0

As Ron and Hugo walked out of Fortescue's each holding a large cone, they passed Draco Malfoy and his son walking into the ice cream shop.

"Stupid, pale, wanker," Ron muttered under his breath as the door swung shut.

"Daddy, stupid is a bad word."

"Yeah, sorry mate."

"What's wanker mean?"

"It's like… an old school friend," Ron told him, feeling slightly guilty and really glad that Hermione wasn't around.

0-0-0

Hugo came into the kitchen rubbing his bottom. His face was streaked with tears.

"What's wrong, mate?" Ron asked turning away from the stove.

"Mummy gave me a spanking," he said, taking a deep breath to keep from sobbing.

"Why?" Ron asked, looking perplexed. Hermione rarely physically disciplined the children.

"I don't think that bollocks, sod, and wanker mean what you think they do," Hugo sniffed sadly.


	21. REVENGE Scorpius and Lily

Title: Revenge  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Characters: Scorpius/Lily  
Word Count: 151  
A/N: Drabble for **humbuggirl** - based on the pairing/plot I will never, ever, ever write.

"Why am I doing this?" Lily groaned, dropping her head into her hands.

"We both know why you are doing it, Potter," Scorpius Malfoy smirked, straightening his dress robes until they hung impeccably on his frame. "You've always been jealous of your cousin. And what better way to ruin the most important day in her life than to bring her ex-boyfriend to her wedding?"

"Rose is going to hate me," she sighed.

"I wouldn't be too concerned," Scorpius said. "I'm certain everyone will be so mad at me that they'll forget all about your part in the happy couple's humiliation."

Lily groaned. "You're not going to disrupt the ceremony, are you?"

"Of course, not," Scorpius replied, looking vengeful for the first time since he'd approached Lily with his plan. "I'll wait until after Rose is my new step-mother before sharing the pictures of her and I in dishabille with my father."


	22. A FAVOR Scorpius and Hermione

Title: A Favor  
Rating: R  
Pairing/Characters: Scorpius/Hermione  
Word Count: 330  
A/N: Drabble for **reetinkerbell** - based on the pairing/plot I will never, ever, ever write.

Hermione stared across the desk at her future son-in-law. It was really inappropriate for her to be meeting with him. They would soon be family and any favoritism she showed would be noticed by her superiors. At the same time, however, she could not just turn him away without listening to his plea.

"I'm not sure what you think I can do for you, Scorpius. Your father was charged and found guilty of denying his role in Voldemort's activities thirty years ago. The law is very clear that all Death-Eater Deniers must spend at least one year in Azkaban."

"Mrs. Weasley... Hermione, I know that in other cases you've recommend that the Minister grant clemency. Pansy Parkinson, Marcus Flint, and Gregory Goyle are all free and walking the streets today despite having denied participating in Death Eater activities during the war."

"Yes, but those were special cases."

"My father is a special case, as well. Voldemort was using his family home as headquarters, his parents were being held hostage, and he was repeatedly threatened by leading Death Eaters, including his Aunt Bellatrix, into carrying out Voldemort's wishes. Surely the Minister would to show him some mercy if _you_ recommended it."

Hermione signed and shook her head. "Scorpius…."

The younger man moved from his chair, almost kneeling in front of her. "Please, Hermione. I've never begged for anything in my life, but I'm willing to beg for this."

Hermione reached out and touched her hand to his the side of his head, lightly stroking her fingers through his hair. "Okay. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you! You are wonderful! I don't know what I can ever do to repay you."

Scorpius started to rise, but Hermione's hand moved to his shoulder and pressed him back down. His eyes widened as she opened her knees and he could see she wore no knickers. "Not so fast, dear. I have a few ideas about how you can start demonstrating your gratitude."


	23. INNOCENT Draco and Hagrid

Title: Innocent  
Rating: R  
Pairing/Characters: Draco/Hagrid  
Word Count: 222  
A/N: Drabble for **dynonugget** - based on the pairing/plot I will never, ever, ever write. In fact, I'm going to go cut off my hands so my fingers can never type this pairing again!

It had all started out innocently enough. Well, as innocent as any bet between a group of Slytherins ever can be. Crabbe and Goyle had bet that Hagrid's penis was no larger than any normal bloke's in spite of the size of the rest of his body. Draco, on the other hand, had insisted that Hagrid's penis would be proportional to his hands, feet, nose, and other extremities. To win the bet, Draco had snuck down to Hagrid's cottage one Saturday evening, waited until the half-giant prepared for a bath, and then taken a picture of him stark naked. When he returned to the dungeon, Crabbe and Goyle were forced to pay-up because Hagrid's manhood was longer and thicker than any man's - or for that matter, any domesticated animal's - that the boys had ever seen.

That should have been the end of it. Draco should have immediately torn up the picture. Instead, he found himself hiding it under his pillow and pulling it out every night for a wank. It didn't mean anything he told himself. It didn't indicate a proclivity towards unnatural sexual desires. It was simply something to masturbate over, like _Witch Weekly_ or _Quidditch Illustrated's_ beefcake issue. It was something he could stop at anytime. And he would, just as soon as he worked it all out of his system.


	24. PAY BACK Draco and Astoria

**Title:** Pay Back  
**Pairing** Draco/Astoria  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**A/N:** Written for **captainpookey**'s prompt 'This means war' in the **hp_wishes** March-April request-a-thon.

"You're shagging the gardener?!"

"Because you are shagging your secretary!"

"Only because you shagged Scorpius' tutor!"

"Only after you shagged Daphne!"

"Well, yeah. But have you seen her chest since she visited that Muggle doctor in Miami?"

Astoria narrowed her eyes at her husband. The pure-blooded, muggle-hating, elitist was now praising her sister's mudblood boob job? He was definitely going to pay for his lack of character. She knew what must be done. It would be unpleasant, but if it took seducing Lucius at Azkaban to teach her husband the meaning of family loyalty than that's exactly what she'd do.


	25. LIFE Neville and Hannah

Title: Life  
Pairing: Neville/Hannah

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 82  
AN: Microfic gift for: **phil_urich** from **ceirdwenfc**. Microfics are "fics" that are made up of 10-15 words or less.

1. Pub

The first time she waited on him, he left her a 20 galleon tip.

2. Firewhisky

He thought it was hilarious that she was allergic to alcohol.

3. Ring

He used his mother's engagement ring when he proposed.

4. Trevor

Neville pouted for three days when Hannah refused to even consider naming their son Trevor.

5. Money

It took their life savings and a loan that required him to teach for the next forty years to buy the _Leaky Cauldron_.


	26. FITTING IN Pansy and Charlie

Title: Fitting In

Pairing: Charlie/Pansy

Rating: G

Notes/Warnings: Written for Kalina_blue hp_wishes prompt request: poodle.

"I told you this wouldn't work."

"Are you kidding? This is fine," Pansy replied, trying not to look terrified at the adolescent Dragon staked in the yard. "I grew up surrounded by animals."

"Really?" Charlie asked, grinning as she squeaked in fright when the Horntail shifted positions.

"Yes, really!" she huffed, plastering a bored look on her face.

"Exactly, what kind of animals did you grow up with, Parkinson?"

"Well… my aunt had a dog," she admitted, scampering into Charlie's arms when the Dragon roared. "Aren't Dragons second cousins to poodles or something?"


	27. TOO EASY Harry and Pansy

Title: Too Easy

Pairing: Harry/Pansy

Rating: PG-13

Notes/Warnings: Written for scarletladyy's hp_wishes prompt request: Meeting in the changing rooms.

"Are you following me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I like winners," she admitted, running her hand across his back of his Quidditch uniform.

Harry knew he should tell her to leave, or he should leave, but he was suddenly hit with a wave of desire. She was mesmerizing. It didn't matter than she was a Slytherin, who taunted his friends. He wanted her. Grabbing her wrist, he tugged until she was standing in front of him, smirking like she had a secret.

"What?"

"You're too easy."

Harry pulled her tight against him. "We'll see about that," he whispered before kissing her hard.


	28. FREE Louis Weasley

Title: Free  
Characters: Louis Weasley  
Rating: R  
Word Count: 279  
Warning: Language  
AN: Because no one ever writes about Louis!

Louis Wealsey had never appreciated having a mother who was part Veela. All it led to was having to listen to extremely unfunny jokes by his mates about how they would love to bend his Mum over a table and fuck the magic out of her.

It was even worse having two attractive older sisters who didn't mind flaunting their dating conquests all over Hogwarts. He'd given up trying to defend their reputations in his fourth year after he'd been sent to the infirmary six times before the Christmas holiday. Afterwards, he let Teddy get the bloody noses for challenging anyone who speculated on Victoire's bra size.

Things did not ease up even after his sisters left school. Every week blokes would stop him in the halls to ask how Dominique was doing or if Victoire was still dating Lupin. His dad told him that he'd one day appreciate his sisters, but Louis wasn't buying it. After all, his dad had moved all the way to Egypt to get away from his family, and he only had ONE sister – and Aunt Ginny definitely wasn't part Veela.

He'd never been more thankful than when his parents had agreed to allow him to go with Lorcan and Lysander Scamander to Australia the summer before his seventh year. His friends were going to be gathering Antipodean Opaleye dung for one of their father's research projects. Louis didn't care that the assignment was distasteful; he just wanted to get out of Britain and away from everyone who knew him family. For the first time ever, he'd be able to make a way for himself without his family's good looks hanging over his head.


	29. COMPROMISE Scorpius and Al

Title: Compromise  
Pairing: Scorpius & Al, hint of Rose/Scorpius  
Words: 385  
Rating: PG

"Why can't all girls be like your cousin?" Scorpius Malfoy asked his housemate.

"Who? Rose?" Albus replied, looking skeptical.

Scorpius nodded. "Yeah. She's so friendly and easy to talk to. If Emily Sappington was more like Rose, I wouldn't have any trouble asking her to Hogsmeade."

"Rose is a pain in the arse," Al replied. "She bugged me for two hours last night to start my potions homework."

"She's focused," Scorpius said. "That is an admirable quality."

"It was a Friday Night. She's a swot."

"At least she is straightforward; you don't have to guess what is on her mind. I can't figure out Emily at all. Sometimes I think she likes me, but other times she acts like she doesn't even know my name."

"What do you see in her?" Al grumbled. "She's stuck-up and doesn't talk about anything besides her hair and clothes."

"So what? She's the prettiest girl in sixth year. Father has always said that I should date and eventually marry the most attractive woman who will have me."

"Sounds like a load of rubbish," Al told him. "I plan on marrying a plain, sensible girl who can cook. Beautiful women are nothing but trouble. Just look at all the hoops Victoire makes Teddy jump through."

Scorpius had to agree that Victoire Weasley seemed to keep Teddy Lupin on a tight leash. He couldn't imagine letting any girl, no matter how beautiful, treat him that way. At the same time, however, he didn't want a 'plain' girl. Dating someone who wasn't spectacular might be all well and good for Al, who didn't come from a long line of attractive forbearers, but Scorpius had standards to maintain.

Still, perhaps a compromise was in order. He could date someone who was both pretty AND nice. His mind made up, Scorpius spun on his heel and headed for the castle.

"Where are you going?" Al shouted at him.

Scorpius didn't bother responding; he knew exactly who to take next weekend to Hogsmeade. He would invite not only the most affable girl he'd ever met but also someone who had the potential to be quite stunning in the future – Rose Weasley.

It was an added bonus that if things worked out, it would go a long way towards ending those nasty rumors about him and Al.


	30. ALLIANCE Draco and Ron

Title: Alliance  
Pairing: Ron & Draco, hint of Rose/Scorpius  
Word Count: 95  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Language

It had never been a mystery what brought them together. They wanted grandchildren, preferably grandsons.

Strapping young men with white –

red –

strawberry blond hair, who would dominate on the Quidditch Pitch, in the halls of the Ministry, and the boudoir.

"The what?"

"The bedroom, Weasley. Are you a completely and utter moron, or do you just play one in real life?"

"Fuck you, Malfoy."

And that is why Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley teamed up to insure that Scorpius got off his arse and made use of his recently acquired husbandly prerogative to knock-up Rose.


	31. A BAD DEAL Hugo and Scorpius

**Title:** A Bad Deal  
**Pairing:** Hugo & Scorpius, hints of Rose/Scorpius and Hugo/LilyLuna  
**Words:** 350  
**Rating:** R  
**AN:** I must have been inspired by **hondagirll** Rose/SM 'Knickers' story.

Hugo was in an exceptionally fine mood. By stumbling upon his sister and Head Boy, Scorpius Malfoy, in a compromising position, he had insured that his final months as a sixth year would be stress-free.

He no longer had to worry about detentions. His evenings wouldn't be spent in the library since Rose had agreed to write his essays. Moreover, he could now fly faster than anyone else on Quidditch Pitch since Malfoy had "loaned" him a new racing broom.

As Hugo lay back on the grass, a shadow fell across his body. Opening his eyes, he glared at Scorpius standing above him. "Bugger off, Malfoy, I can't enjoy myself with your ugly mug staring down at me."

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for swearing at the Head Boy," Scorpius smirked.

"What the fuck," Hugo exclaimed, sitting up. "We have an understanding. You ignore my bad behavior and I don't tell Dad about the perversities you've been acting out with Rose."

"That deal is no longer valid," Scorpius replied, pulling a small piece of blue material from his pocket and dropping it in Hugo's lap.

Hugo picked it up and blushed. It was a lacy pair of knickers he kept under his pillow. "So what? A lot of blokes keep trophies from their conquests."

"But how many of those blokes' trophies belong to their sweet, little, redheaded cousins?"

Hugo gulped and stared at the name stitched on the knickers' waistband – Lily L. Potter. Fuck. It had only happened once and they'd both vowed never to mention it to another soul. Lily was going to kill him. Uncle Harry was going to kill him. His mum would kill him. He would have to make a dozen Horcruxes just so everyone in his family who would want him dead could have a go at him.

"Ah… does this mean we just go back to the status quo? I keep your secret and you keep mine?" Hugo asked hopefully.

"I think not," Scorpius replied, unrolling a list of horrible and degrading tasks Rose had dreamed up for her brother. Payback would be sweet indeed.

The End


	32. BLOND AMBITION Hermione and Lucius

Title: Blond Ambition

Pairing: Lucius/Hermione

Word count: 100  
Rating: R

AN: Written for shiv5468. Contains infidelity.

It surprised no one that Lucius Malfoy was ambitious. When he wanted something, he went after it with a single-minded determination that was both astounding and a bit scary to behold. Of course, no one had ever suspected he'd one day desire Hermione Weasley. She'd put up a good fight – calling him vile, casting anti-pureblood charms around her office, at one point hexing her own legs together – but ultimately it was for naught. Lucius got want he wanted, her legs wrapped around his waist while he fucked her on his bed in the Manor. It was a very sweet victory.


	33. ADVICE Victoire and JamesII

Title: Advice  
Pairing: Victoire & James II

Words: 250  
Rating: PG-13

Victoire Lupin was feeling very mature. Now that she'd been married three years, her cousins were finally coming to her for relationship advice. Until today, everyone had gone to Aunt Audrey when dealing with matters of the heart. Therefore, when James had shown up looking dejected, she'd jumped at the opportunity to rescue him from potential heartache.

"What's wrong?" Victoire asked.

"It's a girl," James admitted.

"Is she not interested in you?"

"She's interested."

"Is it… um… sex?" Victoire whispered.

"Ur… no. The sex is great."

"Then why are you here?"

"How do I tell the family?"

"You're parents don't know you are dating?"

"Neither does hers."

"Is she unacceptable?" Victoire asked.

"No, she's amazing. The family already loves her."

"I'm confused."

"It's Rose."

"Rose? Our cousin?"

"Yeah."

"You want to know how to tell the family that you're dating a cousin? You don't tell them! You break it off immediately!"

"No way! You married Teddy and everyone got over it!"

"Teddy wasn't my cousin!"

"He might as well be. I was listening at the window and heard Dad say how inappropriate and unnatural it was since the two of you had grown up together."

"Unnatural?!" Victoire gasped.

"You and Teddy survived telling the family. How did you do it?"

Victoire realized this was her one shot. If she mucked this up, no one else would ever come to her for love advice. Taking a deep breath, she looked James straight in the eye and answered, "Go ask Aunt Audrey."

The End


	34. DECISIONS Scorpius and Andromeda

Title: Decisions  
Pairing: Andromeda & Scorpius (hint of Scorpius/Rose)  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 386  
AN: Written for **mollywheezy**'s first sentence meme.

Andromeda was spending a quiet evening alone in her flat. A knock on the door, however, interrupted her reading. She was shocked to find her sister's grandson, Scorpius, waiting in the hall.

"How did you do it?" he blurted out.

Andromeda ushered him into her sitting room before replying. "How did I do what?"

"How did you go against everything you were raised believing and run off with a Muggle-born?"

She frowned. "Well, I thought for myself and didn't let the prejudices of my family sway my own observations–"

"No," Scorpius interrupted. "I mean _how_ did you do it? Did you save up money? Did you sneak off at night? Did you leave a note?"

"Are you planning on running off with a Muggle-born?" Andromeda asked him.

He shook his head. "No, she's half-blood, but Father hates her parents and has forbidden me to see her anymore. I won't let him come between us. We are going to Germany to marry."

"Don't you think you are a little young to make such a life altering decision?"

"How old were you when you ran off?"

"Nineteen."

"I'll be nineteen next month and I refuse to give up Rose."

Andromeda raised an eyebrow. "Rose Weasley?"

Scorpius nodded his head jerkily. "I love her and she loves me. We aren't going to let our parents keep us apart."

Andromeda's mind drifted back to the day she'd walked out of her parents' home, scorned and disinherited for daring to consort with a 'mudblood'. Although her righteous anger had kept her from ever seeking reconciliation with her family, it hadn't stopped her from feeling guilty for not being there when her mother and father had passed away. "Why don't you let me speak to your parents? I can't imagine they would be pleased with a permanent separation. Things are different now than when I left home. There is no blood war. There is no reason to act in haste."

"I won't give her up," Scorpius told her in a passionate, but mulish tone that only a teenager could pull off.

Andromeda squeezed his arm, determined to help the boy avoid the years of separation from his family that she'd had to struggle through. "You won't have to. Now sit down and tell me all about your relationship with Rose Weasley."


	35. CLEVER AND LUCKY Draco and Astoria

Title: Clever and Lucky  
Pairing: Draco/Astoria  
Word Count: 416  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Draco and Astoria love each other (I can't believe I wrote it either!!!)

Astoria slipped into bed beside her husband. "Scorpius is bringing a date to dinner tomorrow."

"Good," Draco replied, setting his book down on the bedside table and resting his reading glasses on top of it. "It's about time the boy settled down and got serious about starting a family."

"It's Rose Weasley."

"What? I thought he was finally shed of her the last time they broke up," Draco said with a frown.

"He enjoys the drama," Astoria told him with a smile.

Draco snorted. "He gets that from your side of the family."

"Right," Astoria said with a roll of her eyes as she fluffed up her pillow. "It is obviously my fault since the Malfoys and Blacks are known for their laidback, easy-going, and even-tempered dispositions."

"Is he serious about her?"

Astoria shrugged, the strap of her nightgown slipping down her shoulder. "He's been serious about her since Hogwarts. But he hasn't asked for the family engagement ring, yet."

"There is a family engagement ring?"

Astoria raised her left hand and flashed her large and brilliantly cut diamond at her husband.

"Oh yes. I remember how I had to pry it off my mother's hand, while father held her down."

"That's not how I recall it," Astoria teased. "I remember Narcissa thrusting the ring in my face before begging me to accept you. Apparently she was tired to listening to your tortured filled rants of self-doubt and indecision."

"Your memory has always been crap," Draco drawled, pulling his wife into his arms. "I'd suggest a short stay at St. Mungo's to get it cleared up, but I hear their policy on conjugal visitation is positively medieval.

She laughed and kissed him briefly. "Should I beg Rose to put Scorpius out his misery tomorrow evening?"

"Absolutely not!" Draco replied grumpily. "If I end up related to the Weasleys, I want to be able to turn to you for sympathy and comfort, rather than blame you for our undoubtedly hideous looking grandchildren."

"Draco!"

"Of course," he smirked, planting light kisses on her bare shoulder and neck, "should you defy me and encourage their relationship anyway, you'd definitely owe me sexual favors for numerous decades into the future."

"How is it that you come out of the winner in both of those scenarios?"

"Because I am both clever and lucky. Two characteristics that allowed me to win your heart in the first place," he smirked, before kissing her deeply. "Now make me forget all about Scorpius' date for dinner."


	36. SOCKS Scorpius and Luna

Title: Socks  
Pairing: Scorpius/Luna  
Rating: R  
Word Count: 122  
AN: Writing for **megans_writing** who requested Luna & Scorpius and prompted me with striped knee socks that change colors for the Five Love Affairs That Never Happened Drabble-A-Thon.

It was the striped knee socks that got to him.

He was staying with the Scamander twins for the holiday. As Lorcan and Lysander helped their father make breakfast, Scorpius went outside to pick mushrooms for the morning omelets. When he entered the greenhouse, however, he was greeted by the sight of Mrs. Scamander bending over a potting bench in a tiny skirt and knee socks more appropriate for one of his classmates than a woman in her early forties.

Had she been wearing trousers and sensible woolen socks he never would have agreed to fuck her from behind.

And had those striped socks not changed colors when she climaxed, he would have never requested that they do it all over again.


	37. MISTLETOE Seamus and Pansy

**Title:** 19. Mistletoe  
**Pairing:** Seamus/Pansy  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 223  
**AN:** Happy Christmas **ceirdwenfc**! Part of my 50 Kisses prompt table.

Pansy shoved her hand down the front of his pants. "This is just because of the mistletoe," she snarled against his lips.

Seamus nodded and pushed her against the stone wall. "It means nothing," he agreed, thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth.

Pansy moaned, rubbed her breasts against his chest, and then tossed him off through his trousers.

"You're bloody brilliant," Seamus murmured before dropping to his knees and hitching Pansy's skirt up to her waist.

Spreading her legs wider, Pansy moved aside the fabric of her knickers, grabbed Seamus by the hair and pulled him toward her sex. "As soon as I come," she told him impatiently, "the magic will wear off and I'll be able to return to the Slytherin Common Room. Don't get any smart idea that this means I'm attracted to you, Finnigan."

"I wouldn't dream of it, lass," Seamus replied before running his tongue along her folds and rubbing his nose against her clit.

As Pansy ground herself against his face and groaned even more loudly in pleasure, Seamus couldn't help but smile at his good fortune. After all, he'd only been expecting to get a kiss. Instead, he'd convinced a fit bird like Parkinson that a limp piece of parsley was in reality of branch of magical mistletoe that required two orgasms to break the spell.

The End


	38. BITTERSWEET Scorpius and Dominique

**Title:** 39. Bittersweet  
**Pairing:** Scorpius/Dominique  
**Rating:** R  
**Word Count:** 189  
**AN:** Happy Christmas **queenb23more**! Part of my 50 Kisses prompt table.

He knew it was wrong to kiss her, tell her he loved her, and to push aside her panties so he could fuck her, when who he really wanted was her cousin. What made it so much worse was that there was absolutely nothing wrong with her. She was smart, kind, funny, and definitely the most beautiful woman he'd ever been with. All his friends thought he was the luckiest sod in the Wizarding World. Nevertheless, it wasn't Dominique Weasley that he wanted.

He wanted Rose.

He wanted her in spite of her awkward angles, small tits, and loud laugh. He wanted to wake up next to her wild hair and grumpy demeanor and go to bed with her passionate and outgoing personality. He wanted her in his bed and in his life, the way she already was in his mind and soul. However, he'd blown his chance with her years ago. There could be no going back.

Scorpius just wished he didn't have to remind himself that Dominique _was_ the superior girl every time she threw her arms around his neck and eagerly pressed her lips against his.

The End


	39. BUTTERFLY Snape and Luna

**Title:** 05. Butterfly  
**Pairing:** Luna/Severus  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 121  
**AN:** Happy Christmas **greenschist**! Part of my 50 Kisses prompt table.

Luna hadn't seen a dead body since her mother's funeral. Of course, Professor Snape's body - just a few hours after death - didn't have that same peaceful pose as had her mother's. Luna had worn black to that service and had kissed her mother's cold lips goodbye. She had then stood next to the coffin as wizards and witches walked past murmuring words of sorrow. She wondered if Professor Snape's burial would leave the same long term mark and whether anyone would be truly bereft at his passing. With a sigh she lowering her face to his and brushed her eyelashes against his cheek. Despite everything she couldn't provide, no one should start an endless journey without a farewell kiss.


	40. CHASTE Ron and Luna

**Title:** 03. Chaste  
**Pairing:** Ron/Luna  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 511  
**AN:** Happy Christmas **kerosinkanister**! Part of my 50 Kisses prompt table

Ron had been finishing paperwork at the office when an emergency call came in from Morecambe Bay. Apparently, some witch exploring the cockle beds in the area had gotten caught in quicksand at low tide. With the water set to roll back in she was in danger of drowning if someone couldn't get her out soon.

Ron grabbed his watchcoat and broom before Apparating to the Bay. He made his way over to a small group of people standing on a clump a grass next to the sand. He flashed his Auror badge. "What's going on?" he asked the nearest wizard.

The man pointed out about 100 meters to where the head and shoulders of a blond witch could be made out. "We tried levitating her out, but she only came out a few centimeters before getting sucked back in deeper."

Ron nodded and scratched his head. He was pretty sure they never covered this type of rescue in Auror training. He would have to use his broom, but since they were in a no fly zone that meant there would probably be nearby Muggles whose memories would have to be altered. He sighed about all the forms he would have to fill out back at the office to justify this maneuver and then mounted up.

Flying low over the sand, he called out upon nearing the witch.

"Ron?"

"Luna?"

"Oh, how wonderful to see you again! How have you been?"

Ron smiled crookedly. "Good. But let's get you of this mess, okay?"

Luna nodded.

"Can you raise an arm?

"I think so."

Ron grabbed her hand once her fingers and wrist emerged from the sand. He lifted her only a few centimeters from the muck. "Damn, Luna! What's holding you down?"

"Oh, I have a bag of cockles in my other hand."

"Drop them!" Ron ordered.

"I couldn't do that," she explained calmly, her blue eyes looking into his unblinkingly. "I need them for the book I'm writing on magical sea creatures."

If Ron hadn't spent the last year watching Hermione doing research on Dumbledore's copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_, he might have cursed out loud. He also would have informed her that cockles were NOT magical. Instead he told her, "Hold on tight!" He gave a mighty yank, wrenched his shoulder, and hauled her out of the sand.

When they landed on the shore, Ron clutched his arm a bit absent-mindedly. "So, are you alright, Luna? I should probably take you to St. Mungo's to get checked out."

Rather than answer him, Luna stepped close, pressed her wet and sand-covered form against him, and lightly brushed her lips against his.

When she stepped back, Ron just blinked rapidly.

"I don't think that is necessary," she stated serenely. "Besides, if I don't get these cockles into my bathtub soon, this entire trip will have been wasted." Then she gave a wave, pulled her wand from her sleeve, and Disapperated.

Ron shook his head and then smiled slightly, deciding that Luna's 'thank-you' was the nicest he'd ever received.

The End


	41. ITS BEEN A LONG TIME JamesII and Rose

**Title:** It's Been a Long Time  
**Pairing(s):** Rose/JamesII, Rose/Draco (hinted at)  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Sex, Language  
**Summary:** Draco see something that changes his mind about life.  
**Word Count:** 1118  
**AN:** This is one of the three or four ideas I messed around with for the dracobigbang but never ended up writing. Rather than letting it die slowly on my hard drive, I decided to share. It's not beta'd so there is a good chance there are lots of mistakes.

Draco was sick of his life. It was pathetic. He hadn't been really happy, really satisfied with anything for a long time. Even before Astoria had left him, or his father has died, he'd been unhappy. Astoria had accused him of having a mid-life crisis which was stupid because at 48 years old he wasn't anywhere near middle-aged. _Stupid bint._ He had just been bored. Bored doing the same things day in and day out – get up, go to work, come home, eat, beg your wife for a little affection, get turned down, and wank into the toilet before falling into a restless sleep. Merlin, it had been dismal. He was glad that part was over.

He hadn't been glad at the time. He hadn't liked the idea of being the first Malfoy in history to have his marriage fail. But it wasn't like many people cared about that type of thing anymore. All the little niceties of society had been undermined with the growing acceptance of Mudblood culture. More marriages were now ending in divorce; more technology was replacing magic; more magical children were choosing to live among Muggles than among their own kind. Pretty soon there would be nothing left of wizarding society to protect. People would forget how to do magic. They would forget the old ways and traditions. Wizards and witches would for all intents and purposes have died out.

If Draco had any energy at all, he might have been concerned. If he had any power at all, he might have attempted to raise a warning. But he simply couldn't be arsed to do so. He couldn't arsed to do much of anything lately, which was his main problem. He needed something to inspire him, something to give him a reason for being, something to make him feel good.

0-0-0

"We shouldn't be doing this," Rose whispered, pulling down her slacks and quickly removing her kickers.

"No risk, no reward," James replied, as he quickly unbuckled jeans, and let them fall around his ankles. "Lean over," he ordered, turning her around and pushing her down against the sink until her cunt was at the perfect height for him to fuck.

"Wait! I didn't check to see if anyone was in here."

"If someone was in here we would know it by now," he laughed. "Hell, the entire pub would probably know it by now."

Before Rose could protest again, he'd pushed into her and began fucking her forcefully. This was an old dance for them. James and his cousin had been lovers since his seventh year at Hogwarts. They'd never been exclusive, they'd never been in love, and they'd certainly never informed their family members of what they were up to. The nagging and bitching would have taken the fun out of their encounters. They fucked because they both enjoyed easy access to safe sex. Sex that wouldn't get James in trouble with his girlfriends, because he knew Rose would never tell. Sex that wouldn't earn Rose a reputation as a slag, because she knew that James would protect her.

It was safe sex, moreover, was always hot, since they knew each others bodies as well as they knew their own. It was always exciting since it was done on the sly. And it also always over quickly, since this wasn't about romance or love.

Rose let her head drop to her hands as James continued to pound into her. It had been too long since she'd been with someone and her body wasn't prepared for his forcefulness. He'd been dating a girl on his Quidditch team for over four months and Rose had suspected he trying to stay faithful. She hadn't minded, after all she wasn't really the other woman. However, since _she_ hadn't been dating. It did leave her in the unhappy situation of not having sex regularly. That hadn't been as much fun. Wanking was okay, but half the time it wasn't worth the effort. Rose liked the responsiveness of having a partner and never knowing exactly what was going to happen.

James reached around her to rub her clit as he continued to fuck her from behind. Rose moaned loudly causing him to chuckle even as he continued to thrust in and out of her cunt. "Have you missed me Rosie? Have you missed this?"

"I've missed sex. And sex with you is better than sex with no one."

He laughed again and spanked her bottom for being so cheeky.

Rose knew it would be over soon, so she arched and rubbed and moved until she was mindless. Her behavior apparently drove James mindless too. His pace quickened and grew jerky as he slammed into her again and again. Suddenly he stiffened, dug his fingers into her hips, and pulsed against her several seconds, swearing hoarsely under his breath. When he was done, he stepped back and cast a couple of cleaning charms on them both. "Let me go out first, alright? Betty and I will be leaving in about five minutes, so don't come back to the table until we are gone."

Rose nodded and pulled up her slacks. "You both will be at the Burrow Sunday?"

"Maybe," James said, lifting up her hair to kiss the back of neck. "We have a game Saturday night. If we win, we'll probably be out too late celebrating to make it to brunch."

Rose turned around to look at him. "Oh, the difficult life of an international Quidditch star."

James gave her a wink. "Someone's got to do it. Might as well be me."

Rose smiled and then locked the door once James had left the loo. She needed to fix her makeup if she was going to try and convince Al, Roxanne, and Lily that she hadn't just hooked up with some anonymous bloke. As she started to brush her hair, however, the door to the last stall swung open and out walked Draco Malfoy.

"It's been a long time, Rose. How many years has it been since you broke my son's heart? Is this why you dumped him?"

Rose was frozen in place, she couldn't think or talk or run.

Draco came and stood behind her, meeting her eyes in the mirror over the sink. She could feel his erection against her arse. "It's alright, darling. I won't tell anyone, as long as you come back to the Manor with me this evening and allow me the same liberties as you've just granted your cousin."

Her heart pounding and her face flushed with shame, Rose wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. Instead, she felt herself nodding and grabbing tightly to Draco's arm as he Apparated them both from building.

The End


	42. GINNY'S DREAM Ginny and Lily Luna

Title: Ginny's Dream  
Pairing: Ginny & Lily Luna  
Rating: PG  
Warning: snotty teenager  
Word count: 399  
A/N: Thanks to **queenbee23more** for the beta! The prompt was to use the quote: "In my dreams, your dreams come true."

"I hope someone casts Avada Kedavra on me before they let me make the same mistake you did," Lily stated with the assurance that only a fifteen-year-old girl could possess.

Ginny looked up from the meal she was making. "What are you on about, dear?"

"I would never sacrifice my career to be a homemaker."

"It wasn't a sacrifice."

"Whatever." Lily rolled her eyes. "If my husband tried to chain me to the stove or the pram, I'd tell him where he could shove his wand."

"Your father does not keep me chained to anything. I enjoy taking care of the family."

Lily snorted. "The oppressed rarely recognize their subjugation."

Ginny felt the onset of a massive headache, wishing for the hundredth time that Hermione hadn't convinced the Ministry to include a lesson on "The Domination and Oppression of Magical Creatures by Wizards" in all fourth year History of Magic textbooks. Just last year, she'd sat through a dozen lectures by Al on the necessity for reparations payments to former House Elves.

"I'm not oppressed, Lily. The oppressed aren't free to make choices. I wanted this life."

"Why would anyone give up a successful Quidditch career for this?" Lily waved her hands in a way that encompassed Ginny, Grimmauld Place, and apparently the last eighteen years of her mother's life.

"I wanted to raise my children. A professional Quidditch player is on the road 20 weeks out of the year. A mother needs to be available for 52."

"Aunt Hermione has been able to have a demanding career and still be a good mum."

"Your aunt rarely has to travel for work. Besides, I know she's missed lots of events in Rose's and Hugo's lives that I would have hated to miss in yours."

"Like what?" Lily asked, not recalling any important functions that her aunt had been absent from.

"Going to your Quidditch games, shopping with you for dress robes, helping you master your counter-curses – just a whole host of things."

"Mum, that's pathetic. What about your dreams? Aren't you ever sad you gave them up so you could be around to help me buy dress robes?"

"Don't you know by now, Lily? In my dreams, your dreams come true."

Lily rolled her eyes again. "Whatever."

Ginny smiled at her daughter and hoped she'd eventually understand that when it came to family, some choices were easy to make.

The End


	43. DECEIT Draco and Scorpius

TITLE: Deceit  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRING: Scorpius & Draco, Draco/Astoria  
WARNING: N/A  
WORD COUNT: 298  
A/N: Thanks to **queenb23more** for betaing this on such short notice. Written for the dyno_drabbles competition, the prompt was: _"__In case of doubt, make it sound convincing." _

"Exactly where have you been?"

Scorpius froze and slowly turned toward the drawing room where his dad sat on the davenport in a dressing gown, his arms folded across his chest.

"I, ur... fell asleep studying with a friend."

"Studying during summer holidays? Remarkable."

"Well… I wanted to get a jump on my N.E.W.T.s."

"Fascinating. Exactly what N.E.W.T. level knowledge were you trying to acquire?"

"I worked on a conjuring spell."

Draco nodded. "Very advanced. Let's see."

"What?"

"Let me see you do it. If you were studying all evening, surely you've mastered it."

"I… I need more time to work out the kinks."

"Give it a go, anyway. Maybe I can give you some advice on your wand work."

"I'd rather not."

"But I insist."

Scorpius sighed. There was no point in arguing further. Raising his wand, he swished it to the left while uttering _Ferula_. A few sparks flew from its tip.

"That is the best you can do after working on it all evening?"

"Well, I might have been a bit distracted by my study partner."

"You realize if the Weasley girl ends up in an awkward situation, her father will hunt you down and dismember you."

"We weren't..."

Draco held up a hand. "Just keep it in mind. Also, I want you home by midnight from now on. These late night study sessions are obviously not very effective."

Scorpius nodded sullenly and walked down the hall towards the stairs.

As soon as his footsteps faded away, a scantily clad Astoria stood up from behind the davenport. "_That_ took long enough."

Draco smirked. "I had to make it convincing. Otherwise, he might have suspected we'd been fooling around down here all night."

"You're so deceitful."

"Don't fret, darling. It's only deceitful if he finds out."

The End


	44. ENGAGEMENT PARTY Scorpius and Victoire

Title: The Engagement Party  
Pairing: Scorpius/Victoire  
Words: 372  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Angst

Victoire Weasley had been in love with Teddy Lupin since she was six year old and he rescued her from a fearsome bullfrog that lived behind her grandparents' house. Her adoration of him had lasted through all seven years of Hogwarts and for six years afterwards. They had dated briefly, but broken up because Teddy had said that kissing her was like kissing a family member. Obviously that sentiment had not extended to all Weasley women since Victoire was currently suffering through his and Rose's engagement party.

Scorpius Malfoy had been in love with Rose since the end of fifth year when she'd grabbed him by his tie and pulled him behind greenhouse two for a snog. They dated exclusively for over a year and a half. She'd been the first girl – the only girl – he'd ever slept with. He'd planned on spending the rest of his life with her. Something, however, had happened during their seventh year. Rose had returned from Christmas holiday distant and colder than he'd ever seen her. Within two weeks she'd broken up with him, and within a month she was dating Teddy Lupin. Barely able to contain the rage he felt at seeing them together, Scorpius wished he'd refused to attend their party.

Their mutual despair brought them together.

Victoire realized he didn't look like Teddy. He was pointy, thin, blond, and young, while Teddy was muscular, chiseled, dark, and mature. She didn't want him, but needed him to get through this night.

Scorpius was glad she didn't look like Rose. He didn't want to be reminded of Rose's tall and freckled body or her wild hair and even wilder deep blue eyes. Victoire's petite frame and peaches and cream complexion easily made her the most beautiful woman Scorpius had ever seen. Still, he didn't really want her. He wanted Rose.

"Would you like to spend the night at my place?" she asked loud enough for the family to turn around and stare.

"Yeah," he nodded, refusing to meet Rose's eyes. "I need to get out of here."

"Me too," she whispered, grabbing him by the arm and Apparating them both away from the celebration. If only it was as easy to leave behind the heartache.


	45. A WORKING RELATIONSHIP Harry and Pansy

TITLE: A Working Relationship  
PAIRING: Harry/Pansy  
RATING: PG-13  
WARNING: Language  
WORD COUNT: 404

Pansy flung her robe down on the chair across from Harry's desk. "Just once I would like to go in court feeling confident that the Aurors testifying on behalf of the Ministry had a fucking clue what they were talking about."

Harry looked up from his paperwork. "What happened this time?"

"Lupin got flustered and made a perfectly legal sting operation sound like entrapment."

"So the Wizengamot let Burke go?"

Both of Pansy's eyebrows shot up and she looked down her nose at him. "Please. Give me some credit. The day I can't convict a sleezeball like Burke is the day I hand in my resignation."

Harry smiled at her self-assured tone. He'd initially thought Hermione was nutters for hiring Parkinson as a prosecutor in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. But after seeing her in action, there was no questioning her ability to attain long prison sentences for the Dark Wizards his men captured. He now respected her courtroom skills almost as much as he did Hermione's. "If you didn't lose the case why are you in here busting my balls?"

She didn't look the least bit offended at his words – that was another thing he liked about her. "I want to make sure that from now on I get to spend a couple of pre-trial hours with the Aurors who will be appearing in court. We need a procedure in place to insure no similar fuck-ups occur in the future."

Harry nodded. "I'll make sure it gets done."

Pansy smiled. "I know you will."

When she leaned over to pick up her cloak, Harry managed to catch a glimpse of her spectacular cleavage and felt a familiar stirring in his groin. He hadn't been with anyone since Ginny had moved out almost six months ago. Obviously, his body was telling him it was time to seek some female companionship if the mere peek at top of Parkinson's breasts was turning him on.

"Oh, Potter," Pansy interrupted his thoughts as she opened the door to leave his office. "I hope you realize that I have no intention on busting your balls until I've had the opportunity to examine them up close in a more intimate setting."

Harry's mouth dropped open in surprise as he watched Pansy turn and stride down the hall. Within seconds, however, he'd recovered from his shock and bounded after her, determined to arrange a time for her private viewing.


	46. CLOCKWORK Bill and Fleur

TITLE: Clockwork  
PAIRING: Bill/Fleur  
RATING: PG-13  
WARNING: Violence  
WORD COUNT: 250

It happened every month like clockwork, yet they were never prepared for it. How could you prepare to deal with wild, uncontrolled behavior that was so completely contrary to one's normal personality? Besides, they'd promised each other from the beginning to be happy for what they had and not to dwell on the negatives. Therefore, on that day when rage overtook judgment and emotion crowded out reason, they were both seemingly shocked by the extent of the violence, cruelty, and fear that temporarily dominated their lives.

Their families didn't understand, especially when scratches or bite marks were visible.

"Why don't you just come away for 24 hours?"

"Why do you put yourself through it month after month?"

"Can't you try harder to fix it?"

No one understood that it wasn't like having a broken wireless that you could just take into the shop. It was entwined in one's essence. To get rid of the sickness, you had to kill the patient. Such a cure wasn't an option.

So they soldiered on and spent twenty-nine out of every thirty days blissfully happy and content, pretending that maybe this month things would be better. Yet every thirtieth day, no matter where they were or how they tried to avoid it, Fleur would lock herself in bathroom and cry, fling pans around the kitchen, and shout at anyone who crossed her path, "Va te faire mettre!" And Bill would try to remain as inconspicuous as possible while wishing that Veelas didn't get PMS.


	47. HEAD OF THE FAMILY Lucius and Narcissa

TITLE: Head of the Family  
PAIRING: Lucius/Narcissa  
RATING: PG-13  
WARNING: Patriarchy  
WORD COUNT: 347

"I can't believe you allowed that manic into our home."

"She's your sister."

Narcissa slammed her hairbrush down on the dresser and turned away from the mirror to face her husband. "Not Bellatrix! The Dark Lord! He allowed you to rot away in Azkaban for over a year, he sent our son on what could have easily been a suicide mission, and he belittles our intelligence, our motivations, and our dependability at every turn. I don't want him here. I don't want any of them here."

Lucius clenched his teeth together. It didn't matter what Narcissa wanted. Bloody hell, it didn't matter what he wanted. When Lucius had cast his lot in with the Dark Lord eighteen years ago, he'd known there would be no getting out. Just because things hadn't proceeded as planned didn't mean that Voldemort was now offering some kind of 'Death Eater Amnesty Program' for those who'd decided that getting rid of the Muggle-Born was too difficult. They did not have the option to refuse the Dark Lord's commands. "We will do as bid, we will serve the master, and eventually we will be rewarded."

Narcissa glared at him. "This was your doing, Lucius. I never took the Dark Mark. I prayed that Voldemort would burn in hell, all the while knowing that hell would refuse him. My first loyalty is to my family and if saving you and Draco means betraying the Dark Lord, I won't hesitate to act."

"You will do no such thing," Lucius commanded. No matter how much he might agree with his wife, there was no way any of them could safely express such sentiments. "I am the head of this family and I will make the final decision concerning our allegiance in the current conflict."

Narcissa stood, her face a cold mask. "I will do as you wish, husband."

Lucius sighed in relief as she stepped away from him and moved toward to door. His respite, however, was short-lived as he heard her murmur before leaving the room, "Until I have an opportunity to do as I wish."


	48. DEEP KISS Draco and Astoria

**Title:** Deep Kiss  
**Pairing:** Draco/Astoria  
**Word Count:** 367  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**AN:** For **bitchet**

During his sixth year at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy didn't have time for Quidditch. He didn't have to time to muck around with Blaise and Pansy discussing the best way to harass Potter and his Gryffindor lackeys. And he certainly didn't have time to politely ask a group of fourth year Slytherin girls to haul their boney arses off the sofas where he, Crabbe, and Goyle usually sat.

Therefore, when he saw Astoria Greengrass, the plainer and more annoying sister of Daphne, sitting in his spot and harping on to her friends about something she knew nothing about he wasn't in the mood to be civil.

"There is no such thing as an unforgettable kiss. Nobody's who has ever been kissed more than once remembers what a kiss is like more than five minutes after it's over."

"But Astoria, what if it's a really deep kiss, one that reaches in and touches your soul?" Alice Harper, a mousey little blond asked.

Greengrass waved off the question. "Such kisses don't exist except in the pages of Muggle romance novels."

"I don't know… If they don't exist how do people ever fall in love?"

Astoria started to speak, but stopped when she noticed Draco standing nearby glaring at her. "Do you have a problem?" she inquired, in the snotty voice of all fourteen year girls who think they have life figured out.

"Yes, I do… you. Get the fuck out of my seat."

"Bugger off, Malfoy. The common room doesn't belong to you and your cronies." Giving him a bitchy smile, she turned back to her friends. "Girls who believe that true love springs from the prefect kiss end up being some wizard's doormat."

Before Astoria could expand on her philosophy about kissing, she was jerked from the sofa by Draco. He grasped her by the jaw, forced her lips open, and thrust his tongue deep into her mouth. For several seconds, she couldn't breath, couldn't move. Her heart was racing, her limbs were numb, and brain completely stopped functioning. By the time he pushed her away, Astoria could only gape at him and watch as he took her seat.

"Now get lost," he growled, not bothering to look up.

The End


	49. MODEL HUSBAND Ron and Scorpius

**Title:** A Model of Husbandly Behavior  
**Pairing:** Ron&Scorpius  
**Words:** 417  
**Warning:** Mentions of pain

When Scorpius walked into the waiting room he found himself briefly the focus of all eyes. A shake of his head and a grimace, however, was enough to send the crowd of expectant red-heads back to their previous activities.

Gazing around the room self-consciously, seemingly hesitant to join in with any of the upbeat groups, he finally made his way over to the side of his father-in-law. Although the two men had made their peace with each other years ago, Ron Weasley enjoyed the sport of having a go at his daughter's husband. "Rose threw you out of the delivery room, didn't she?"

Scorpius nodded and sat down. "She said if she had to listen to one more of my politely worded explanations of how she was supposed to be breathing through the contractions she'd start casting Unforgivables."

Ron chuckled. "The girl definitely has her mother's temper. I'm surprised she let James stay in the room."

"She said that he was the only person who could take her insults and screaming without tearing-up." Scorpius was silent for several seconds before stating in a quieter voice, "I was actually kind of glad to get out of there. All the pain and unnatural vaginal stretching was starting to make me light-headed."

"Wuss," Ron stated in amusement. "I was a complete rock when Hermione gave birth to Rose and Hugo. If they gave out awards for model husbandly behavior in the delivery room I would have two big arse trophies."

"Why? Did you faint and remain unconscious the entire time?"

Ron snorted. "Didn't I just say I was a model husbandly behavior? I did the hand holding, the gentle encouragement, and the feeding of ice chips. One of the mediwitches told me I was the best she'd ever seen."

"Well, sure. You lived through a war. The worst pain I ever saw Rose in before this was when she cut her hand in potions class – that time I did pass-out."

Ron's jaw tightened. "I'm kind of glad I'm not in there. I sure do hate seeing my little girl suffer." He watched as Scorpius took a deep breath and released it. It was obvious that Malfoy was a man every much in love with and concerned about his wife. He tried to take the blond's mind off what Rose was going through. "You never told me whether you wanted a boy or a girl."

"I want what everyone wants…" Scorpius began.

"To have my child grow up to be an international Quidditch star," both he and Ron finished in unison.

The End


	50. THE DATE JamesII and Scorpius

**Title:** The Date  
**Pairing:** JamesII&Scorpius  
**Words:** 277  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** Language

By the time James Potter finally tracked down Scorpius Malfoy in the Green House Three, he was furious. He'd just heard from Lily that Malfoy had the gall to ask Rose to the next Hogsmeade weekend. He didn't know what nefarious plans the sneaking Slytherin had developed but he was determined to put an end to it before his cousin got hurt.

"I want you tell Rose you changed your mind," he demanded.

"No."

He grabbed the slighter boy by the robes and pushed his back into the nearest table. "You are going to tell her that she is too lovely, sweet, and smart for you to ever be worthy to date her."

"No."

James pulled his wand from sleeve and pointed it at Scorpius' chest. "If you touch my cousin, I'll kill you."

Scorpius began to struggle but couldn't break free from the older boy's grip.

"Do we have an understanding?" James growled.

"No."

James swore and released Scorpius' robe. "Fine. I'm going to find Rose then and convince her to put an end to this bloody nightmare."

"And if she refuses?"

James pointed a finger at Malfoy's chest. "If she refuses you can bet all the Galleons in Gringott's that I'll be dogging your every step, keeping an eye on things, and making sure that you behave yourself."

"You are beginning to sound a bit jealous," Scorpius smirked.

"You sick, bastard!" James exclaimed his mouth falling open. "She's my cousin."

Scorpius laughed and reached out to tap a finger gently on James' nose. "No silly. I meant you are starting to sound like you are jealous of Rose going on a date with me."

The End


End file.
